Betrayed Twin
Betrayed Twin is the tale detailing the life of two twins, Samí (Pronounced Sah-mee and formally spelled Sahmee) and Alison (Pronouced A-le-shawn and formally spelled Aleshon) from 1200 BC Romalna, the fictional country featured in Lavender: The Series. Queen and Madame The country was stunned at this..the twins were now 10! Two twins? Two FEMALE twins? It was quite uncertain of the heir would be charismatic, young Samí or shy, quiet Alíson.. Two young girls with bronze, neck length hair and blue eyes walked in the palace, visibly nervous. ---- Years later..Aleson and Sahmee were 14, and the nation had reached its conclusion. Now, the princesses await their nation's conclusion. "Princess Sahmee Ahima and Princess Aleson Manisha, please be seated." A young man with shoulder length, oddly straight auburn hair motioned, preceded by a bow. Alíson walked over to a seat near the place where Samí sat. "Thanks, Manik, you're an angel." Samí sat in a heavily decorated seat. "Oh no, Princess Aleson, your seat is.." The young man, Manik, looked around the room and pointed to a seat in the back. "right there." The words 'right there' echoed in Alíson's ears. Could this be? All her life, she was used to sitting near the front..now they just isolate her like this? This looks like a..throning ceremony! Oh no..they're throning Samí! I should be happy..but if she is throned..I'll be forced to become her maid! I always lived with Samí..they destroyed our palace..oh no.. Alíson stood in a trance state, her heart beating rapidly. "Ale..ale..Aleson..Princess Aleson!" She heard a voice call her name. Aleson turned her head to see a new advisor motion her to the seat. "Oh! I apologize..erm.." Alíson looked at him. "Kasin. Kasin Lebanto." The advisor had jet black hair, a naïve expression on his face, green eyes the color of grass and an innocent smile. He grabbed her hand and Alíson's face had a tinge of red on it. He led her to her seat, slowly, while all watched. She bent her knees and sat in the old chair. Kasin let go and walked slowly back to his position. Manik presented a cuneiform stone to the princess. "Let it be known to all, Third Princess Sahmee Ahima, in the name of our Gods and past royals, is to be enthroned as queen of the blessed nation of Romalna." The room was quiet as Samí removed the ring of her's. She stamped it and put it back on. Priests from behind put on a beautiful headdress, being detailed. Alíson's eyes opened in shock. Look at the headdress! It's likely they've been planning this for a while! Bastards! Rage was in the princess' eyes. The priests began to bless Samí's body and escort her away. "The ceremony is complete! Leave!" Manik motioned for all to leave, and that's just what they did. Alíson stomped off, enraged during her last day as a princess. A hand went on her shoulder. "Princess, please, calm down." Kasin's voice spoke. Alíson's head motioned back to look at Kasin. She focused on the deep pools of green. She noticed a slight ring of gold in his eyes. She slowly calmed down.. "Kasin..? You..noticed..?" Alíson began to blush, and a frown came on her face. "Sahmee would probably marry an elite noble like you..the Lebanto's are well known..wh-" "Sh...I'm-" "KASIN! STOP MESSING AROUND AND GO TO THE CHARIOTS ALREADY!" Kasin ran back, waving to Alíson. Alíson walked away, repeatedly looking back to see the fading Kasin. She wondered what he was going to say.. "ALISON!!" An annoying screech, Samí, called her name. The Princess Who Is a Maid Category:Cocoabean